


el cajero atractivo

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: -Tus ojos- Sokka dice bruscamente, y cuando no sigue hablando, el cajero levanta la ceja.-Mis ojos?-Son bonitos. Tienes ojos bonitos- dice Sokka tontamente, y ya sabe que este es el momento embarazoso que recordará cada noche por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Así no es como Sokka habla con extraños lindos. Así no es como nadie habla con extraños lindos, pero a Sokka le gusta pensar que él está en un nivel más alto que todos los demás.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	el cajero atractivo

**Author's Note:**

> [English translation can be found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493576)
> 
> Muchisimas gracias a Alex ([coolguyssyndrome](https://coolguyssyndrome.tumblr.com/)) por la ayuda a traducir, esta historia no seria posible sin ti! Nunca escribo en espanol, especialmente fanfiction, entonces yo estoy agradecida que tomaste el tiempo de editar esto. <3
> 
> Espero que disfruten!

El cajero está mirando a Sokka, y Sokka se está dando cuenta de que él debería decir algo en vez de mirarlo. Cuando Aang le había recomendado el café cerca del campus que Sokka nunca había notado, él decidió tratarlo. No le gusta mucho el té, pero si el té es tan bueno como los trabajadores son atractivos, quizás vale la pena intentarlo.

Sus ojos del cajero se entrecierran, y Sokka se preocupa que ha sido grosero. Se pregunta si mucha gente fija su mirada a la cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierda, y empieza a entrar en pánico y trata de explicarse.

-Tus ojos- Sokka dice bruscamente, y cuando no sigue hablando, el cajero levanta la ceja. 

-Mis ojos?

-Son bonitos. Tienes ojos bonitos- dice Sokka tontamente, y ya sabe que este es el momento embarazoso que recordará cada noche por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Así no es como Sokka habla con extraños lindos. Así no es como nadie habla con extraños lindos, pero a Sokka le gusta pensar que él está en un nivel más alto que todos los demás. 

Sería imposible no darse cuenta al rubor que aparece en la cara pálida del cajero y sus ojos miran para otro lado por un momento antes de mira a Sokka otra vez. -Uh, gracias.

Sokka sonríe. Tal vez esto no es un desastre completo; haciendo que el cajero se ponga nervioso ayuda que Sokka se sienta más exitoso. -De nada.

-¿Sabes lo que quieres? -el cajero le pregunta, y Sokka mira al menú por un momento. La cantidad de opciones son abrumadoras y él no sabe qué significan. Él empieza a buscar la sección de café pero decide de redirigir su atención al cajero lindo. 

-Sorpréndeme. Hazme tu té favorito -dice Sokka. 

Los ojos del cajero se iluminan por un momento. -Es difícil, pero yo creo que tengo una idea de algo que te gustaría.

Sokka levanta una ceja. -Soy tan previsible?

Él se encoge de hombros. -He conocido a algunos tipos como tύ.

-Cariño, no hay tipos como yo -Sokka guiña el ojo y el rubor del cajero profundiza. 

-¿Puedo tener tu nombre? -él pregunta rápido- Para tu orden.

-Sólo si puedo tener el tuyo también -Sokka responde, dándose cuenta que el cajero no tiene ninguna etiqueta de identificación. 

Él pone los ojos en blanco. -Hay una línea detrás de ti.

-Bien, no sabrás mi nombre. El nombre de mi orden será Boomerang.

El cajero apenas se detiene de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez al escribir el nombre en un vaso con una orden de té y se lo da a otro empleado para empezar la bebida. 

-Es $4.25 -dice Cajero Attractivo. 

Sokka le da $5. -¿Tienes tarjetas de perforar? Creo que voy a regresar más a menudo.

* * *

La próxima tarde, Sokka está de buen humor después de sus clases. Él mira a su reloj, hay bastante tiempo de comprar una taza de té antes de que el tiene que trabajar. No tiene nada que ver con un cierto cajero hermoso allí, por supuesto que no. 

El café está tranquilo cuando él llega. Hay otros estudiantes del colegio estudiando en las mesas, y no hay una línea al mostrador. 

Cajero Atractivo está trabajando con su espalda a Sokka, y él reconoce su cabello obscuro. 

-Hola -dice Sokka. 

Cajero Atractivo se voltea, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.- Um, hola -Hay una montón de tapas en sus brazos, y se ruboriza mientras se las caen. Él pisa sobre ellas con un suspiró de resignación y camina hacia la caja. -Volviste.

Sokka tiene una sonrisa plena. Este tipo es adorable. -Boomerang.

Él se ve confundido, y después un segundo sus ojos se abren en realización con un gruñido.- ¿Eso es porque ordenaste con el nombre Boomerang?

-Supe que yo iba a regresar -Sokka se encoge los hombros- Mi hermana me dio el apodo cuando era niño. Nadie se podría librar de mi, siempre encontraba una razón para regresar.

-Pues, me da gusto que mi té era suficiente para tu regreso -Cajero Atractivo se ríe, bajo y áspero. Sokka siente su estómago saltar. 

-Y estoy agradecido que te pedí que eligieras mi bebida, tienes buen gusto. ¿Que tal si me sorprendes de nuevo?

Cajero Atractivo asiente la cabeza, tomando el dinero y empezando a preparar el té y Sokka se queda al lado de el mostrador. -Mi tío estaría feliz de escuchar eso. Él ha trabajado por muchos años para refinar mi gusto de té.

-Entonces etso es de familia. A él le gusta este café?

Cajero Atractivo le lanza una mirada. -Espero que si. Él es el dueño.

Sokka lo mira boquiabierto. -No manches.

-Es verdad. Es su orgullo y gozo.

-Entonces así es cómo recibiste trabajo aquí?

-Pues, le ayudé empezar este café. Soy dueño de este local y él está abriendo otro en una ciudad del sur.

Sokka lo mira boquiabierto de nuevo y el cajero le da la taza. -Espero que lo te gusta.

Al agarrar la taza, Sokka se da cuenta del pin de la bandera del orgullo por su delantal que no estaba ahí el día anterior. El esconde su sonrisa detrás de la taza. 

* * *

Sokka empieza de visitar al Jasmine Dragon diariamente después de sus clases. No siempre ordena té, pero cuando sí lo hace, siempre tiene un nuevo nombre ridículo para su orden. Cuando no ordena té, trae su laptop y libros para estudiar mientras Cajero Atractivo frecuentemente limpia las mesas cerca de Sokka. Un par de veces, Cajero Atractivo no está trabajando y un hombre llamado Jet está detrás del mostrador. Sokka le dice que quiere una sorpresa. Jet lo mira, confundido. Sokka suspira y ordena la primera cosa en el menú. 

Después de una semana, Sokka entra y ve que Cajero Atractivo está esperando al lado del mostrador. Por lo general, está limpiando o haciendo otras cosas en el café, pero levanta la vista mientras Sokka se acerca.

-Estás tarde -él dice, cruzando los brazos-. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Sokka sabe que es un chiste, pero hay un poco de sinceridad en su voz y se sonríe.- No me perdería la oportunidad de verte otra vez. ¿Sorprendeme?

-¿Té caliente o frio? -pregunta él.

-Me gusta mi té como me gustan los chicos. Caliente y misterioso -Sokka dice de pasada-. Pero en verdad, me gustaria té helado. Hoy hace calor.

Él va a coger su cartera pero Cajero Atractivo sacude la cabeza- Cortesía de la casa.

* * *

-Obviamente le gustas.-

-iLo sé! Y me siento de la misma manera. Pero cada vez que pienso que lo invitaré a salir, me mira y hay tanto en sus ojos, como si pudiera ver su alma y ver quien es. Y me acobardo. Tipos como él no salen con tipos como yo.

Katara le mira a Sokka y no se ve impresionada. Toph se ríe.

Están en la sala del apartamento que Sokka comparte con Aang. Aang y Katara están sentados en el suelo frente a la televisión, jugando un videojuego mientras Toph está en una silla y Sokka está echado en el sofa. Está contando el acontecimiento más recién con Cajero Atractivo.

-¿Recuérdame, que es su nombre? -Toph bromea, y Sokka se queja de frustración. 

-Todavia, no lo sé. Gracias por el recordatorio -dice Sokka amargamente.

-¿En serio? ¿No hay una manera de averiguarlo? Nada en el sitio web, nombre en el recibo, ninguna pista en Facebook…- Aang sugiere, distraído con un enemigo en el juego.

-He tratado Facebook, pero...espera -Sokka corre a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra. Busca en su bolso y encuentra los recibos.

Él regresa a la sala con una sonrisa y un recibo en su mano. -Aang, eres un genio! Aquí dice cashier: zuko. Zuko! Ese es su nombre!

Katara sonríe, enfocada en la televisión. -¿Pues, a qué esperas?

Sokka estuvo en el café cuarenta minutos antes, pero no le importa. Sale del apartamento, corriendo y sonriendo al escuchar sus amigos animándolo desde la sala. 

No sabe porque está corriendo, pero ya no puede parar. El descubrimiento del nombre de Cajero Atractivo es una pequeña victoria, pero es suficiente para darle el valor que necesita.

Hay una cola, y Sokka espera impacientemente. Cajero Atractivo, Zuko, parece sorprendido de ver a Sokka de nuevo.

-Hola Zuko. Me gustaría el té que me hiciste el primer día que vine aquí -él dice, sonriendo al ver los ojos de Zuko abrirse en sorpresa. 

-¿Cómo…?

-Tuve que ser creativo, no podría continuar pensando de ti como ‘Cajero Atractivo’ en mi mente -dice Sokka, disfrutando la manera que su rubor desaparece debajo de su camiseta.- Y también estaba en el recibo.

-Bien hecho -Zuko se reí, agarrando una taza y marcador- Cual nombre usarás esta vez?

-Sokka. Mi nombre es Sokka.

Zuko levanta la vista con una sonrisa. -Encantado de conocerte, Sokka.

-Encantado de conocerte también, Zuko.

* * *

Después de dos semanas más de visitas al café y algunas citas, Sokka trae a sus amigos y hermana para presentarles a su novio.

_Novio._ Se sonríe al pensar en Zuko como su novio.

Zuko está esperándolo al lado del mostrador como siempre, y aparece sorprendido de ver a Sokka con compania. 

-Te hice comida -dice Sokka, caminando para estar junto a Zuko y dándole la bolsa con su especialidad: un sandwich. Le da a Zuko un beso en la mejilla y Zuko le da una sonrisa tierna.

-Ugh, ustedes son adorables. Es asqueroso -Katara sacude la cabeza, sonriendo-. Hola, me llamo Katara, soy la hermana favorita de Sokka.

Sokka roda sus ojos. -Mi única hermana.

-Me llamo Aang, el compañero de cuarto favorito de Sokka.

-Me llamo Toph, la amiga ciega favorita de Sokka.

Sokka se ríe, y Zuko mira a los tres amigos, todavía apareciendo desprevenido- Uh, me llamo Zuko, soy...el novio favorito de Sokka?

Sokka sacude con una risa antes de darle otro beso Zuko a en la mejilla.- Sin duda.

Los tres recién llegados todavía están mirando a Zuko expectante y él sonríe, incómodo. -Pues...les gusta el té?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [bisexuallsokka](http://www.bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com)


End file.
